The invention generally relates to an eccentrically-disposed choke injector.
A choke injector is a well tool, which typically is used for purposes of injecting a fluid, such as sea water, into the annulus of the well. As its name implies, the choke injector typically has a controllable flow rate. However, a challenge with using the choke injector is that the fluid that exits its radially-directed openings may erode a casing of the well.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a choke injector that is less harmful to a well casing.